<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>World's Finest by Bamf_babe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436200">World's Finest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamf_babe/pseuds/Bamf_babe'>Bamf_babe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Barebacking, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Identity Porn, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, No beta we die like stregobor should have, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Secret Identity, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Yennefer is wonderman, and the wondersuperbat happens, batman is geralt, jaskier is superman, the superbat au no one asked for but I wrote anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamf_babe/pseuds/Bamf_babe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is the fifth time this month Pankratz,” Geralt said as he swung down from the cage, landing on a platform across from the boiling vat of acid with a now very empty cage above it. </p><p>“But oh to be saved by the White Wolf,” the infuriating man said, “After all this time, is there no way to I can convince you to call me Julian?”</p><p>“Duck,” Geralt said in reply as one of the henchmen fired a gun in their direction. Looks like they noticed their captive was missing. </p><p>The bullet whizzed past them, embedding itself in the wall and Geralt pushed the absolute danger manet that was Jaskier Pankratz, top investigative reporter of the Oxenfurt Press, towards the exit. </p><p>“Leave,” Geralt said, dodging another bullet, “Now.”</p><p>...</p><p>AKA the Wondersuperbat AU no one asked for but I wrote anyway</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>World's Finest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This isn’t my fault,” the reporter says, locked in a human-sized cage over a boiling vat of sickly green acid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt sighs, he had saved this fucking reporter from some villain of the week or another far too many times. He shoots out his grappling hook and swings over to the cage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He silently pulls a small laser of his belt and gets to work on the comically large lock on the cage. Still, the reporter won’t be quiet and not Geralt is concerned for the villain, busy monologuing to his henchman on the other side of his abandoned factory lair, hearing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Look I didn’t know that this wouldn’t just be an abandoned warehouse,” the reporter was saying, his large rectangular black glasses slightly askew on his face, “I just saw that the same shell company had bought both this warehouse and the parts for the drones that attacked Cintra the other day and I thought, well, better look into that, and then turns out this was an entire secret base and the second I entered twenty henchpeople turned towards me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Geralt said, his voice modified by the cowl so it came out in a harsh growl. The lock made a soft clink noise as it fell apart and Geralt gently set it on the floor of the cage so it wouldn’t make a sound falling to the ground. He swung the cage door open and the reporter made his way into Geralt’s arms bridal style, already used to the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the fifth time this month Pankratz,” Geralt said as he swung down from the cage, landing on a platform across from the boiling vat of acid with a now very empty cage above it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But oh to be saved by the White Wolf,” the infuriating man said, “After all this time, is there no way to I can convince you to call me Julian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duck,” Geralt said in reply as one of the henchmen fired a gun in their direction. Looks like they noticed their captive was missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bullet whizzed past them, embedding itself in the wall and Geralt pushed the absolute danger manet that was Jaskier Pankratz, top investigative reporter of the Oxenfurt Press, towards the exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave,” Geralt said, dodging another bullet, “Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reporter pushed his glasses up his nose, his brown hair hanging into his face, ill-fitting white shirt untucked from his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Alright I know the drill,” he said as he ran for the exit. Once Geralt was assured of the civilian’s safety he leapt down off the platform and landed in the middle of the henchmen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small crowd parted as the villain of the week made his way through, slowly clapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose the White Wolf has finally graced us with his presence,” the half-rate villain said. Geralt supposed with his Orange suit with exclamation points on it he was supposed to be some sort of….exclaimer? Honestly, at this point, he hardly bothered with these C-List villains but he had heard that Fringilla of Nilfgaard Corporation had contracted him and was investigating the matter further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent most of his time in Blaviken, but recently had been investigating Fringilla who was based out of Cintra. He had hoped not to stay in the city longer than necessary, it wasn’t his territory. Unfortunately, one reporter had beat him here and now all his plans of stealth had gone out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Fringilla?” He asked, trying to keep an eye on the henchpeople surrounding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The villain waved their hand, “Oh whatever do you mean?” he said, “I couldn’t tell you one way or the other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt spied a computer on a table across the factory. Bingo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I suppose you have no more use for me,” he said and lunged at the villain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly, one of the many disposable henchpeople blocked his path and Geralt found himself with the unfortunate task of fighting a dozen people at once. Granted, most of them were incompetent idiots but sheer numbers could sometimes be a worthy foe against skill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unsheathed one of the swords on his back and began to disarm and disable opponents left and right. Fuck. He could see the unnamed villain running towards the laptop. He needed the data that was on that fucking laptop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, like a sign from some cruel god, a red shape came crashing through the ceiling. Geralt cursed, of fucking course. He wasn’t surprised the other hero showed up. It was his city to protect after all. Geralt was simply visiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other hero flew into the room and grabbed the villain as he was about to run out the door. Geralt struck the last henchman with the pommel of his sword in the face, trying to work out some of his anger before turning towards the man that was now hovering in front of him, the villain dangling from his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had this covered,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smiled, his brown, constantly windswept hair brushed back and his features just impossible to fully make out. Geralt knew the man used his superspeed to obscure his facial features but damn it if it didn’t annoy him that he had no clue as to his secret identity. Geralt tried furiously to look anywhere that wasn’t his open, smiling face and looked instead at the white starburst on his left shoulder that stood out from the red of the skin-tight suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Wolf,” the man said, “heard the commotion and decided to see if you needed any help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His white cape was fluttering in an invisible breeze. Fucking alien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Crimson Avenger,” Geralt ground out, “Your help is appreciated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Geralt stalked over to where the villain had dropped his bag and opened it, making sure the laptop was in there before closing it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know me,” Crimson said, following Geralt, villain still in his hand, “Always happy to help. I’m not quite so territorial of my city as you are. And I told you to call me Jaskier!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt ignored this and grappled up to the roof where he pressed a button on his belt to call his plane to him. He surreptitiously adjusted the leather jacket on top of his body armor and tried to look anywhere but at the hero floating next to him who had followed him up to the roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you can take care of him,” Geralt said, motioning to the c-list villain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it!” Crimson said, giving Geralt a one-handed thumbs up. Geralt heard the roar of the engines and shot a grapple line into the air, catching the plane and being pulled up into the sky before he had to make any more conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he left Cintra, heading back towards Blaviken he heard Crimson shout out, “Bye Wolf!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he could put his face in his hands without falling to his death. He would have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manor was quiet this time of day and isolated enough that Geralt always enjoyed the short flight back. Blaviken was one of the largest cities on the east coast and it showed in its downtown, the dirty, crime-rampant streets full of pulsating bodies everywhere you looked. However, on the outskirts of the city, there were large swathes of forest that Rivia Enterprises worked hard to keep out of the hands of developers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that a single tabloid reporter would ever believe that Geralt Rivia, heir to Rivia Enterprises, playboy, and airhead extraordinaire would have ever had a hand in anything useful. It was hard enough to tweak his public image just enough that adopting a Ciri didn’t seem like a completely stupid move. Even now, papers still frothed at the mouth, hoping for any signs that he was a neglectful parent to the young orphan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated reporters. Geralt might be willing to play the idiot to keep people off any hint of his identity but he wasn’t willing to play someone cruel. He parked the plane in the cave underneath the manor and quickly took off the costume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black jacket and matching black body armor underneath were hung up and the swords carefully cleaned before being put away. Taking the cowl off was always a welcome relief and he sighed as he undid his hair from the braid he kept it in while the form-fitting cowl was on. He changed into a comfortable tank and sweats combo before beginning to climb the stairs back into the manor proper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was one thing that would ever tie Geralt Rivia to the White Wolf, it would be the distinctive silver hair. Honestly, when he had first adopted Ciri there had been quite a few accusations thrown around of her being his illegitimate child due to their similar colorings. He always crushed those particular articles ruthlessly. Pavetta and Duny had been good friends of his and he couldn’t bear to see their names tarnished. Granted, before Ciri’s Grandmother Calanthe’s passing, she would have likely believed some of the rumors. Despite the fact that he was Ciri’s godfather Geralt had never been allowed to see her after her parent’s passing. It was only coincidence that had brought her into his care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed aside the bookshelf that acted as a secret door into the cave and made his way into the kitchen. There, Vesemir and Ciri were already eating. It looked like dinner was chicken with some assorted sides. He grabbed a plate and filled it up before joining them at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So….” Ciri began, her green eyes shining, “How’d it go? Did you meet the Crimson Avenger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt wanted to sigh but stopped himself. He had tried to hide his….extracurricular activities from Ciri but she had discovered the cave just a week after moving in and had insisted on training with him until he finally took her on as a sidekick. Sorry, partner, Ciri insisted on being his partner. Her golden outfit as the Lioness raised quite a few eyebrows standing next to the black shape of the White Wolf but her kicks beat any doubt out of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Ciri was a massive fan of the Crimson Avenger, having lived in Cintra with her grandmother before moving to Blaviken. Since she knew Geralt was going there today to look into Fringilla, well, she expected him to have met the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he answered, at last, not expanding any further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vesemir gave a long-suffering sigh, “Come on Geralt, can’t you give her more details than that? She’s been asking after it all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt turned towards his father figure, the CEO of Rivia Enterprises who had taken over his guardianship after his mother disappeared at eight years old. He supposed he was lucky Vesemir was able to take care of Ciri was he was gone and when she wasn’t in school so he capitulated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Crimson Avenger showed up to help me collect the data from the villain. He was very helpful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt never tried to show too much of his personal distaste for the Crimson Avenger show. He was one of Ciri’s role-models and honestly was a strong one for the young girl. Personal feeling aside, Crimson Avenger was a good hero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was simply suspicious of his origins. From what the public knew, The Crimson Avenger, Jaskier, was the last survivor of Lettenhove, an alien planet far off in the reaches of the galaxy. He had powers no human could convince of, such as flight, heat vision, invulnerability, super strength. Still, he dedicated his time to protecting humanity and lived in the arctic circle when he wasn’t. It sounded too perfect to Geralt. He couldn’t trust him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just finished eating when the kitchen door swung open and Lambert walked in, carrying a journal, “Guess who just found Woman of War’s personal diary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he had the opportunity, Geralt did place his head in his hands, “She’s going to kill you,” he said, “She probably followed you and is on her way now. She’s going to kill you and I’m going to have to bury your corpse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert may have been a great hero, carrying the superhero mantle of Eris, but he was also a complete idiot for purposefully antagonizing Yennefer. His brother in all but blood, Lambert and Geralt had met when Geralt was training in Eastern Europe and had quickly become fast friends. In fact, without Lambert, he would have likely never escaped Tir Tochair alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Geralt expected, not two minutes later, Yennefer ran into the room. She wasn’t in costume and neither was Lambert so Geralt assumed they must have been meeting up to talk when Lambert had spotted the diary and attempted to set up his own murder by stealing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her black hair seemed to be almost floating in the room, the anger clear in her eyes. For all Geralt knew, her hair was actually floating. Yennefer was Elven and while they had cut themselves off from the rest of humanity centuries ago she had journeyed into the world of man to fight by their side. As Woman of War, she used her psychokinetic abilities to well, basically make sure humans didn’t destroy the planet in their hubris. She still had to share the planet after all. And although she was a self-proclaimed misanthrope Geralt knew that whenever he saw the purple flash of her powers, she had his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them had first met in the most tumultuous of ways, he was trying to fight an alien general and she was taking out most of the alien’s army. After battle, well, they had found themselves in bed together and Geralt had quickly found that very few were able to keep up with him like Yennefer. If anything, he had to work to keep up with her. They were a good pair. She didn’t poke fun at his constant superstition or paranoia and he didn’t laugh at her bafflement at the human realm. They covered each other’s weaknesses and pushed up each other’s strengths. She was a good partner and Geralt couldn’t ask for anyone better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Yennefer would stay with him at the manor, she was always welcome here and had a space in Geralt’s closet dedicated to her but she was constantly traveling and so didn’t stay at the manor consistently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed Lambert by his shirt and lifted him into the air. Yennefer held out her hand and Lambert gently placed the journal into it. He tried to look sheepish but Yennefer simply scoffed and dropped him on the floor in a heap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies for the interruption,” she said, looking around the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt ran a hand down his face, “It’s no trouble,” he said, “I love having my dinner interrupted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, purposefully ignoring his sarcasm, “Fantastic then!” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri looked over at Yennefer, “Can we train again?” She asked Yennefer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Geralt allows it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri turned her pleading eyes on Geralt, “Please Geralt, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt knew that if he said no Ciri would be incorrigible and honestly Yennefer was a wonderful mentor to Ciri and while Ciri would never be Elven learning their techniques would only better her in the long run. He grunted in affirmation and Ciri cheered before getting up out of her seat and running over to the sink, cleaning her plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One minute, Yennefer,” she said, “I’m going to go down to the cave and change, I’ll meet you there!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Ciri ran out of the room. Vesemir grunted and got up, also rinsing off his plate before moving over to Lambert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might be a grown man,” he said to Lambert, “But I can still discipline you like a child. We are going to go have a talk about respecting a woman’s privacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the two of them left, leaving Yennefer and Geralt alone in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer came over and gave Geralt a soft kiss on the lips, smiling down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you have a night free,” Yennefer said, “can’t imagine you doing anything fun with it but be happy to at least have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I could try and decode the data on the laptop I recovered from a warehouse today,” he said, moving over to the sink, “it likely has information on what Fringilla is cooking up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer let out a groan, “That’s not taking a break, Geralt, gods above you are hopeless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pouring over data is fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who on earth told you that? They lied to you, you need more friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt turned around from the sink, looking back at Yennefer, “There aren’t exactly a lot of people who I can relate to. Shared life experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s Crimson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt threw up his hands, “Not him, fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are obsessed with him, maybe you can transition that obsession into a friendship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not obsessed with him!” Geralt shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, because most people have extensive files on their laptop of everyone they meet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer paused, “Touché, still, he’s a nice man. A little overeager, perhaps but I think he’d balance you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ ‘Balance me out’,” Geralt said wryly, “Yennefer if I didn’t know any better I’d say you are trying to set me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the shoe fits,” She said and sat on the table next to Geralt, “Elves don’t have the same hang-ups humans can have about polyamory. If you have love to give, then give it. I know that I can’t always be there and one day I might have to be gone even longer as the ruler of my people. If there is someone else who could balance you out, then I encourage you to seek them out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt stood suddenly, and cupped Yennefer’s face in his hand, “Yen, you will always be enough for me, I don’t need someone to fill some void you think you have left in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed his hand away gently, “That’s not what I am talking about Geralt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer sighed and stood, pacing a bit, “It’s hard to explain to outsiders. Elves, we live long lives, have many loves. It’s normal and expected to have more than one great love. Humans, you fixate on the one and call it a day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I have found my one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, Geralt, I will happily remain by your side and if you don’t wish for me to sneak out anyone else I won’t. But know that I am not by my nature monogamous and I do not expect that of you in return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when you joke about Jaskier…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I’m saying is that I think you two would be a good fit, either as friends or as something more. And who knows, if you don’t make a move, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer turned around, twisting a lock of her hair in her fingers, “I’m going to go train Ciri now, and don’t worry I’ll put her to bed, but really Geralt. Spend tonight doing something at least a little relaxing. You can’t purge the world of evil by not sleeping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she swept out of the room and Geralt was left alone. His head was racing with what Yennefer had told him. Jaskier and him? It was an off thought but one he couldn’t get out of his head. Jaskier and Yennefer...that thought was even more difficult to get to leave his mind. Woman of War and the Crimson Avenger were some of the most powerful heroes in the world, Geralt could only imagine what they would be like together. He went to get the laptop. He had work to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt looked into the small car mirror, adjusting his tie. He was wearing a black pinstripe suit tonight and his hair was perfectly in place. He gave a sharp-toothed smile at the mirror and let his eyes glaze over just a bit. He looked the perfect image of a wealthy moron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready,” Yennefer called out from next to him. She was wearing her hair in an elaborate updo and her black dress clung to her. As always, she was gorgeous. The data he had collected from the laptop indicated that tonight at a Charity Gala Fringilla was going to have a trade-off for some kind of weapon. She was one of the wealthiest women in the country and there would be fawning over her all night, trying to invest in her companies. However, Geralt was sure she would be able to sneak away for a moment to conduct her dealings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would not be out of place for Geralt Rivia to be seen there and he would be coming with Yennefer Vengerberg, international supermodel as his date for the night. They had been seen together before and there was a general consensus from the public that the two of them had an on-again, off-again relationship. One day, Geralt hoped they might solidify their false public relationship into something real, maybe even a marriage but it would likely put both their covers at too much of a risk. This way, they could play off each other without the dangers that came with settling down. Of course, Geralt would serve as a distraction while Yennefer looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had tried to convince him to bring Crimson in on it as well but Geralt had put his foot down. There was far too much of a chance that the other hero would find out his identity and that was a firm no. Geralt still thought Yennefer had probably given Crimson the information behind his back but at least the man wouldn’t know who he was. Geralt was relatively sure Yennefer knew Crimson’s identity but didn’t press her on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready,” Geralt said to Yennefer and the two of them walked out of the limo, greeting the flashing cameras with large smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As always, he didn’t comment as he made his way into the museum where the gala was being held. Any reputable press would likely already be in the building and would be much less apt to publish any picture they could get their hands-on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside, Geralt began his charade. Find a glass of champagne, spill just a bit on himself so he smelled of the stuff and then quietly dispose of the drink itself. Continue until he could be believable drunk. Dance with Yennefer, flirt with others at the gala, make Yennefer mad enough that she could storm off. Have thrown a glass of wine at him so there’s a picture for tomorrow’s paper. Find the hottest person in the room and make out with them in a broom closet. Rinse and Repeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was at the step when he was about to start flirting with other guests when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see, of all fucking people, Julian Pankratz, profession thorn in his side. Of course, Geralt Rivia and Julian Pankratz had never officially met so he plastered a broad smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there,” Geralt said with a leer, looking the reporter up and down, “What can I do you for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had the immense pleasure of watching Pankratz’s face turned bright red under his glasses, “Ugh, well, I was hoping to get a statement from you Mr. Rivia, for the Oxenfurt Press.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shrugged, the man might be an absolute danger magnet, but it would be the perfect way to kill time. He grabbed another glass of champagne and leaned against the wall, looking perfectly at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly do you need a statement on Mr. Pankratz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reporter adjusted his glasses again and Geralt made note of how his navy suit was loose around the shoulders and waist. Second-hand perhaps?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you would have a word on the ongoing bidding war between the Nilfgaard Corporation and Rivia Enterprises on the docks of Blaviken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s a million-dollar question if I’ve ever heard one Mr. Pankratz. I would love to answer you but honestly, a lot of that went over my head. I assumed it’s good land for investing or something. I don’t venture much into the business side of things you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Geralt was orchestrating the bidding war to prevent Fringilla from gaining any more property in Blaviken for two major reasons. First, her having any more of a foothold than she already did in his city ground at him. Second, her corporation almost always gentrified the neighborhoods they brought and made living unaffordable for the citizens of Blaviken. Not that he would share any of this with the reporter. No, Geralt Rivia would never be able to think about a situation that deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for the question then,” Pankratz said, letting a little bite slip into his words, “Don’t want to strain your intellect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now there’s no need to be so rude, please, let’s end this on a nice note, call me Geralt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reporter looked into Geralt’s eyes and smiled and there was something oddly familiar about it, “Well then, call me Julian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pankratz-no, Julian, was about the same height as Geralt so when he stopped leaning against the wall and leaned towards Julian they were eye level with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julian,” Geralt began, seeing Yennefer making her way across the room, “While I might not know much about mergers or investments I’m sure there are a few other things I could show you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian’s mouth opened and closed. Then he saw Yennefer walking towards them and his eyes widened, “I think you have a date,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Yennefer was upon them, red wine in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” She said, voice deceptively sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Julian looked panicked and Geralt wondered why it wasn’t as if he could possibly know her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just making new friends,” Geralt said, trying to keep up pretenses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had no idea you knew each other,” Yennefer said looking at Julian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We-ugh, don’t” Julian said, “just met tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting awfully </span>
  <em>
    <span>friendly</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight, aren’t we Geralt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me, Yen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I do know you,” Yennefer said, her face twisting into anger as she noticed the crowd gathering around them. She then threw her glass of wine onto Geralt, soaking him and he heard the telltale click of a camera go off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I give you one more chance!” She shouted, and people began to turn and notice the commotion. He saw Fringilla sneak out the back and nodded at Yennefer as a signal while she was ranting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yen-” He began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t Yen me,” she said, crossing her arms, “I’ve had just about enough of you. Tonight, Geralt Rivia, you can go home alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she turned and strutted off, heading the same way Fringilla had just gone. There was still a crowd milling around but they were dispersing since the drama was over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt turned towards Julian. He was very attractive and well, he wasn’t exactly following Fringilla around. That was on Yennefer. He thought back to Yennefer and his conversation earlier. That he should try and get out there more, try another partner. He certainly wasn’t going to be taking her suggestion of finding Jaskier, no that was all on Yen, but perhaps Julian would make a good first attempt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, now that my date is gone, want to prove her wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove her wrong how?” Julian asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well prove to her that I’m not going home alone tonight,” Geralt said with a wink. Using his playboy persona, he felt his confidence skyrocket and wondered if this work truly work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, Geralt felt his back slam against a desk in the other room.  They had found an abandoned office for one of the museum’s curators and were making good use of it.  Damn, Julian was stronger than he looked. He felt the wood of the desk digging into his back and while it was a sharp pain, it grounded him in the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian pressed himself up against Geralt, grinding harshly into his groin. Geralt let out of a moan and began to try and take off the layers of clothes that Julian was currently wearing. Fuck, fuck this goddamn suit was so fucking cheap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Julian was wrestling with Geralt’s own clothes which came off much easier. Geralt pulled off Julian’s white button-up and looked at his chest. He was well-built and muscular, especially for someone with a desk job. Julian had a well-defined chest with a smattering of hair across it. Geralt leaned back as Julian began to kiss his collarbones and spread his hands across Geralt’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy shit, this reporter kissed like he was gunning for an Olympic medal. Every touch felt like fire on Geralt’s skin and he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this way with someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt involuntarily arched as Julian placed a kiss on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and then Julian pulled back a bit. Looking at Geralt. He hoped Julian wasn’t about to comment on his scars, granted, you could hardly make them out in the darkness as Geralt normally tried to do with all his hook-ups but perhaps he had felt the raised scar tissue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never do this normally,” Julian said instead, “I’m really not this kind of guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt was about to respond that he wasn’t either, normally he walked out with a supermodel simply brought them home and let the papers draw their own conclusions but that didn’t fit with the mask of Geralt Rivia so instead, he said, “I don’t mind one bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Geralt suddenly spun Julian around and pushed him against the desk. He then reached for Julian’s belt and looked at the man in askance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, please, Geralt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got on his knees and looked up at Julian. Geralt made quick work of the belt and Julian’s pants, taking his cock in his mouth with an expert touch. He swallowed Julian’s cock deep into his mouth, not minding as his own saliva drooled down his chin, dripping onto his own chest. He bobbed his head up and down, moving into a rhythm, fondling Julian’s balls with one hand and bracing himself on his own bent knees with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt looks up to see Julian, panting, straining. His cock was throbbing in Geralt’s mouth, “Is something wrong?” Geralt asked. He always liked playing a cocky little shit in the bedroom, especially when no one knew his identity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s wron-” Julian starts to say but Geralt goes in for the kill before he can finish his sentence. His tongue travels up Julian’s cock in a hot line, his skillful tongue curling around the underside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Julian moaning, “Oh, fuck, Geralt, fuck,” and he saw Julian’s hands grabbing the edges of the desk sharply. His knuckles were turning white from clutching the wood. Julian’s face was once of absolute pleasure, his mouth parted as he looked up. There was sweat forming at his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt, don’t stop,” Julian said and Geralt obliged, slowly moving his tongue on a line, up and down Julian’s cock. He moves his hand so he is grabbing at Julian’s dark pubic hair and he gives a pull, simultaneously pulling Julian forward while also shoving his cock deeper into his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt heard a sharp crack of wood and then Julian was filling up his mouth and Geralt swallowed obligingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He removed his mouth with a wet pop and they sat there for a moment, panting. Julian still wasn’t completely under control. His hips were twitching slightly, the muscles trying to realize rock upwards, and he was making the most delicious little moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt felt his own cock heavy with want and desire. Julian looked down at him and for a moment Geralt thought he was about to return the favor when suddenly his head tilted to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” he said, and then Julian was moving, dressing faster than Geralt would have expected of a man his size. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Julian was saying, “I have to leave, something came up, I uh, left my cat, on the, uh, stove, you understand. This was lovely, fantastic really. Amazing. I’ll uh, call? That is, if this is, uh, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he was gone, leaving Geralt shirtless in an empty office with Julian’s come still dripping down his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so shocked and honestly offended that he didn’t even really register Julian’s absolutely abysmal excuse for a moment. He looked at the desk where Julian had been and saw that the cracking sound earlier had been the desk shattering into pieces where Julian had been holding it. But before he could actually delve into it any of it further he got a text from Yennefer. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come at Once</span>
  </em>
  <span> was all it said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Geralt got to his feet and began dressing as quickly as he could. He ran out of the hall and into a side closet were he had stashed his costume earlier in the day in case of something like this. He changed as quickly as he could, his earlier arousal was forgotten and he tried to focus on the mission, pushing Julian’s face out of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once in costume, he ran out into the empty hallway and dashed towards the rooms where he had seen Yennefer go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard sounds of fighting and found himself in a large gallery with high ceilings and artwork on every wall. There were a least a dozen members Geralt recognized from the Brotherhood of Sorcerers, all of them black magic users. He had fought them before on occasion but never this many of them in one place. He recognized many, Stregobor, Sabrina, Vilgefortz. Others he didn’t know but they were wearing the trademark blue cloaks. They were chanting in Latin, spells flying in all directions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had suspected Fringilla of working with the Brotherhood but had considered her too business-savvy to consort with black magic. He saw her then, across the room wearing one of their signature cloaks and shook his head. Apparently not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer was already there in costume, Her black cape flaring out behind her as tendrils of purple flung out at her opponents. Still, she was equally matched with many of them and was having a difficult time holding them off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Crimson Avenger was also there, Geralt watched as Jaskier flew around one of the Mages and dodged a bolt of lightning. Even with him, joining the fight, this was going to be a difficult nigh impossible battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a great sigh then jumped into the fight, drawing both swords and using the silver metal to deflect magic. He had to get to Fringilla. Whatever was happening here, she was at the center of it and Geralt was almost certain that if he could get to her, then he could figure out what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your left!” He shouted to Yennefer as he took out a mage to her left. She turned and smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“White Wolf,” about time you joined the party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, Crimson Avenger came flying in, landing next to them. The three of them stood in a circle, back to back, trying to hold off as many of their attackers as possible. Geralt was spinning, deflecting magic left and right, Yennefer was trying to send them spinning with psionic backlash and Jaskier was shooting into the crowd with his laser vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened,” Geralt said, hoping Yennefer could hear him over the sounds of fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ducked as a mage tried to send a flaming hand towards him and swept his leg out, catching the mage off-guard and sending them to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know,” Jaskier said, “I was….busy nearby when I heard the commotion and came as soon as I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt couldn’t see Crimson’s face but there was an odd hesitation before the word busy that he would try to think on later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woman of War?” Geralt asked, turning to Yennefer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fringilla is trying to open a portal to another world. Apparently, she made a deal with the entities on the other side and they are going to help her gain control over the world. I say they are going to eat her once the portal is open but perhaps that’s just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic,” Geralt said, grunting as a mage got a blow on his side, “An extra-dimensional portal. Just what I wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt crouched down and Yennefer took a jump onto his back and then launched herself into a small group of mages, hands raised with purple fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier turned to Geralt who nodded and then Geralt was lifted into the air and Jaskeir began to fly them over the other mages towards Fringilla who was chanting rapidly now on a small dais, her head bowed and green energy leaking out of her hands. A portal seemed to be slowly forming and Geralt cursed under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then suddenly, lightning came flying towards Jaskier and both of them were distracted enough by Fringilla that it struck Jaskier dead on. For a moment, they froze and then Geralt began to fall, Jaskier going limp in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Geralt attached a grappling hook to the ceiling and swung them down to the ground. He set Jaskier’s body on the ground and saw that his face was no longer indistinct as he had been knocked unconscious by the lightning. Geralt resolved not to look and instead set the Crimson Avenger on his side and looked around at the mages that were slowly creeping their way closer to the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we have here,” Sabrina said, walking closer to Geralt. He had locked her up just one year ago in a penitentiary and apparently not only had she escaped, she hadn’t forgiven. Her hand was still sparking with lightening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears the Crimson Avenger is out for the count,” Stregobor said. Another previous enemy of the White Wolf. A few years ago he had tried to frame The White Wolf for the murder of The Shrike but Geralt had been able to find Renfri, tortured but alive in the sewers beneath the city. It had been a difficult few days however as the city had created a manhunt against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt tried to find Yennefer but she was holding off six mages at once and looked plenty overwhelmed already. He saw Sabrina and Stregobor staring him down. The other mages were near Fringilla who seemed to be growing ever closer to opening her portal. Fuck. Fuck. He couldn’t find them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes hardened. But he damn well would try. Geralt took a defensive stance over Jaskier’s body and brought his swords in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring it,” he growled out. Stregobor laughed and sent a wave of fire towards him but before it could reach him it was dispelled when his hand was hit with a gold shuriken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stregobor cried out, clutching his hand, and looked around for his attacker. Geralt turned as well and when he looked at the entrance to the room, he saw three figures standing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the Lioness in her golden suit, clutching her gold stars, ready to fight. Eris stood there, hand clutching his broadsword and the domino mask on his face did nothing to hide his wild smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, there was Satyr in his long brown cloak with the hood covering most of his face. He was holding a bo staff. Geralt was surprised to see Eskel here, he had thought he was in France currently working on a merger for Rivia Enterprises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard you needed a little help,” Ciri said and Geralt smiled as Eskel and Lambert began fighting with Sabrina and Stregobor. She walked over to Geralt and watched as he stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can handle these guys,” Ciri said, “I can protect Crimson, don’t worry. You focus on stopping that portal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt nodded, putting his arm on Ciri’s shoulder on looking into her eyes, “Stay safe and don’t take unnecessary risks,” he said, “Eris, Satyr, and Woman of War have been fighting much longer than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt turned and began moving towards the portal, but first, he turned around at Ciri again, “I’m proud of you,” he said, then he was off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mages surrounding Fringilla didn’t notice he was on them until it was too late. He took out two of them fairly quickly and then he was just left with two mages he didn’t recognize between him and Fringilla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The portal was more clear now. There was a summoning circle outlined in green on the floor, Latin symbols glowing brightly in the circle and above it, a large circle of light, growing bigger. If Geralt focus, he could see shapes moving beyond it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fringilla herself didn’t seem to be noticing the battle around her. Her eyes were glowing green, no pupils to be seen, and she was muttering words, over and over again. Her arms were spread out in an unnatural way and she was almost shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt spun and tried to cut across the two mages but one of them blocked him with a wave of energy that set him flying. He landed on his feet and rushed back towards them. He spun and cut upwards, landing a solid blow on the mage on the right. They went down in a spray of blood. The other mage gave a cry of anger and lashed out at Geralt with a wave of ice. He dodged but it caught onto one of his swords and he dropped it two the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now left with only one sword at his disposal, Geralt switched to a two-handed grip and advanced on the mage. They tried to throw a few spells his way but he deflected all of them and was on the mage in moments. He struck the mage unconscious and then it was just him and Fringilla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still hadn’t changed positions and looked completely unaware of what was happening around her, completely caught up in her ritual. Geralt went to remove her from the circle but stopped when a voice cried out, “Wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and out from behind a statue came a young woman. She was perhaps a few years younger than himself with long curly red hair, dark skin, and freckles. However, she was wearing the blue cloak of the Brotherhood so Geralt was instantly on guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t remove her,” the woman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why the fuck not?” Asked Geralt in reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you remove her now, the spell will collapse and the backlash will kill everyone in the building.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Geralt said, “and if we don’t end the spell horrible hell-monsters from the who-knows what dimension will enter into our world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might be able to stop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt scoffed, “And why exactly should I trust a member of the Brotherhood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman sighed, “Because, for the longest time I saw the Brotherhood’s mission as a glorious one, but recently, we’ve been hurting people. I’ve only ever wanted to heal and this might be my only chance to resolve myself of my past sins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a defiance and fury in her eyes that Geralt recognized. God knows how many times he had seen it in the mirror. He did not trust easily or truly at all but there was some instinct about this woman that told him he could trust her. And his instincts were hardly wrong. He stepped aside and let the woman come up to Fringilla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her hands and they began to glow the same green of the portal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the name of our rescuer, if you don’t mind me asking,” Geralt said, a smile playing from beneath the cowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Triss Merigold,” she said and the world exploded into light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Geralt thought the woman, Triss, had betrayed them all now he was fucking dead along with his entire fucking family but then the light died down. Most of the mages were incapacitated by one of the other heroes in the room. Stregobor blinked for a moment when the light died down but Lioness was faster and in a moment he was pinned down by the twelve-year-old girl who was tying his hands behind his back so he couldn’t cast any more spells. Eskel knocked him unconscious for good measure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabrina unfortunately, was too fast. Before any of the heroes in the room could move, she had teleported away. Fuck. That was going to be a problem later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt turned just in time to catch Triss as she fell down from the exhaustion of breaking the ritual. Fringilla was unconscious and Geralt breathed a sigh of relief. Then he remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier!” he cried out, running down the dais to where the Crimson Avenger had fallen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was slowly sitting up, he grabbed his midsection and groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is going to hurt tomorrow. Not fun. I don’t like Magic. Not invulnerable to magic,” he was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he turned around and Geralt got a full glimpse of his face. It was no longer masked or hidden by superspeed and Geralt just about choked when he saw it. Certainly, it looked a little different, with the hair swept back a bit more and the lack of glasses but it was unmistakably- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julian?!” Geralt cried out, hoarsely. Oh god, The Crimson Avenger, Jaskier, the last son of Lettenhove was motherfucking Julian Pankratz, the reporter who he found himself having to rescue every five goddamn minutes and holy fuck who he had just given a blowjob to not an hour before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt had a sudden urge to fall face-first onto the tile. This whole time, he had assumed that since Jaskier was an alien of course he wouldn’t have a human identity but it was in front of his face the whole time. Geralt suddenly remembered how wherever Julian seemed to be Jaskier was ever far behind and holy hell how he had not noticed this before it was so obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Crimson Avenger, no Julian, fuck Jaskier, was looking at his in confusion, “Yes…” then he looked down and saw that he was in costume and flew to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! No!” suddenly his features blurred and Geralt couldn’t make them out anymore, “Sorry, you must be mistaken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The damage had already been done and Geralt was about to say something when he heard Woman of War talking to Fringilla behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Game’s up Fringilla,” Yennefer was saying, “Come quietly and we’ll try not to make a press event of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fringilla got up on shaky legs, tossing her cloak aside wearing the blue dress from the gala underneath, she was smiling, “Oh no, Woman of War,” she said, “I don’t think you’ll find that I am going anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell not,” Eris said, moving closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I had nothing to do with this little cult. You’ll find that they kidnapped me and held me against my will and your wonderful heroes came and rescued me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer laughed, “Why the hell would anyone believe that? We all saw what you were doing, you were the one opening the portal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fringilla smirked, “Because, if you put me away then I will have to reveal to everyone that Jaskier, the Crimson Avenger is really just Julian Pankratz, Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt saw Jaskier tense and he felt everyone in the room freeze. All of them were wondering the same thing, did she know the identities of the rest of them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer grit her teeth, “Alright,” she said, “Let’s escort you back to the party Fringilla, I’m sure there’s a lot to report to everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to lead Fringilla back to where the gala was, not that Geralt believed many people were still around. There was no way they had missed the racquet of all the fighting and the shaking caused by the magic. Most likely, it was a crime scene by now out there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she left, Fringilla turned around and looked at Triss, “Don’t think I’ll forget what you did,” she said to her before Yennefer and she turned the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt saw how pale Triss became and made the split-second decision to go talk to her before she portaled away. He left Jaskier behind in a state of shock and grabbed Triss’s hand before she could leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt began rummaging through his belt and he pulled out a small black chip. It was still a work in progress but if tonight was any indication they might need more organization if their villains were beginning to band together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can help you, take this, it’s a communicator. You can reach me through this or I can reach you. You were a great help tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Triss clutched the small communicator, still looking a little scared but the color was returning to her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said and then between one breath and the next she portaled away. Geralt hoped she stayed in touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, for the large issue. He motioned for Ciri, Eskel, and Lambert to take Stregobor and the remaining mages away to hand over to the authorities. They moved, Eskel and Lambert each carrying two mages on each shoulder while Ciri dragged Stregobor’s unconscious body behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, it was just him and Jaskier who was still looking very concerned. He didn’t even bother with hiding his face anymore and Geralt could see the raw pain on his face. Very few people knew Geralt’s identity and he imagined that having your deepest secret revealed to your greatest enemy was not exactly a pleasant experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to talk to Jaskier, “It’s okay, Fringilla isn’t going to say anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how do you know that?” Jaskier said at last, “Do you know how terrible she could make my life? Julian Pankratz is the only rest I ever get. Every other time in my life I am supposed to be the Crimson Avenger, the man of flight. I am a protector. Fuck I can’t even protect myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now, she can’t say anything without incriminating herself. Maybe in a few months, she might be feeling particularly stupid, but we can take care of that. We could call on Triss to remove her memory or try blackmailing Fringilla once again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier seemed to be calming down but he still looked worried, “And how do I know I can trust any of you? Woman of War already knew my identity but the rest of you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed off and Geralt made a quick decision. In one motion, he pulled off the cowl and watched as Jaskier’s eyes grew wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleased to meet you Jaskier,” Geralt said, “my name is Geralt Rivia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out his hand and Jaskier looked like he was about to have a fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You--Geralt--we--earlier--oh gods, oh fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier ran his hand through his hands and began pacing a little his steps leaving the ground every other one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Geralt Rivia is an idiot!” He said at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt raised one eyebrow, unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier coughed, “I mean, not you,” he tried to say, “You are brilliant and intelligent and can speak like ten different languages but how are you Geralt Rivia? Earlier you acted like you didn’t know what was going on in your own company but I’ve helped you hack into Nilfgaard Corporation and you know your way around a computer. Oh my god, you are Geralt Rivia. You and I---fuck. You are with Yennefer! Oh my god I cheated on Woman of War, oh gods I’m going to die here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Jaskier,” Geralt said, “Yennefer and I have been talking about taking another partner and both of us have been looking at you for a while now, this was fully consensual. I did this to show that you can trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier ran his hand down his face and then let loose a small smile, “I can, can’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then suddenly Jaskier cocked his head and said, “People are coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt nodded, “We can finish talking about this at the manor, if you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his cowl back over his head, trying to ignore the way it caught on his hair and Jaskier nodded back before scoping Geralt up Bridal style and flying out a nearby window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were above the city, Jaskier smiled down at Geralt, “Where to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt gave him directions and then, they were off. They landed on the balcony outside Geralt’s room and they stumbled in, exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside, Jaskier looked at Geralt and shook his head, “It kind of makes sense in a weird way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, of course, the biggest bastard in the superhero game moonlights as a rich asshole. I can only imagine how much fun you have pretending to be an absolute moron at parties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most people would say the opposite you know, that I’m a rich asshole who moonlights as a wolf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, which one would you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt looked up, Jaskier was walking closer to him now, “Which what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you the White Wolf or Geralt Rivia? The hero or the playboy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt found himself lost for words, his own identity was something he had struggled with for years, “I--I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips when saw Geralt didn’t have an answer, “I see you as someone who is always willing to do the right thing, no matter the name you are wearing. I see you Geralt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt leaned into Jaskier’s space, “And I see you Jaskier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Jaskier leaned back, “But you can still be an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Geralt said, offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you were actually the world’s smartest hero you’d know that right now, I want nothing more than to return the favor from earlier and fuck you brains out right here in their million-dollar mansion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt felt his mouth dry out and he said, “Oh I think that could be arranged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Yennefer came in, unclasping her cloak from her shoulders and she smiled when she saw them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank every god on this planet,” she said, “I thought I would quite literally have to spell it out. Do you know how exhausting it has been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt rolled his eyes, feeling the tension in the air, “You could have just told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt,” Yennefer began, “You and I both know that if I was the one who had initiated this, you would have been jealous or had some sense of inferiority or something along those lines. It’s not healthy and it’s not pretty but I would rather discuss in a therapy session and focus on how I can get both of you into my bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked up to Jaskier and looked him up and down as he said, “So I’m assuming the proposition you made me in Aedirn wasn’t a playful joke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer put her hand to Jaskier’s chest and ran it down, “Certainly not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier turned red and let out a small, “Oh. and leaned back onto the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt came up behind Yennefer and looked at Jaskier, splayed out on his bed and Geralt leaned in and kissed Yennefer’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier panted a bit as he looked at them and said, “Well this is shaping up to be a very interesting night and Yennefer if you wouldn’t mind literally ripping this costume off of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all began taking off their costumes in earnest, Yennefer fulfilling her promise to Jaskier as his clothes sat in a heap next to the bed. Luckily, the White Wolf costume was relatively to get in and out of and when he turned around, Jaskier was sitting there, completely naked, drenched in the moonlight. Yennefer moved onto the bed on all fours and ran her hands over Jaskier’s chest. Geralt moved in next to Jaskier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier leaned down and pressed a savage kiss to Geralt’s lips. It was not soft and hesitant, fire in his veins like earlier. This was a need, desire, want. It was a cumulation of two people finally being seen for themselves in entirety and it was bliss. Yennefer bit at Geralt’s neck from behind and his back arched into her touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Jaskier’s skin, at the grooves and dips of his muscles. At the sweat forming on the hair of his chest. He didn’t have a single scar on his body. Suddenly he felt self-conscious of the numerous marks crisscrossing his skin every which way. There were large raised scars on his back and smaller white one on his front. Each one told a story of a battle, some of which Jaskier had been there for but what did scars mean to a man that was invulnerable? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if reading his mind, Jaskier moves his mouth to Geralt’s ear and then says, “I love your scars, they remind me how powerful you are, how many you’ve defeated, the battles you’ve won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer began to trace Geralt’s scars, leaving purple marks whenever her hands were, illuminating his skin, “With elves, we only earn scars from the most grievous of wounds, it shows the true mark of a warrior and is most impressive. If you were allowed on our island, you would have been hailed as a demi-god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Jaskier reaches his hand down Geralt’s abs and </span>
  <span>curled around his cock, his thumb sliding lightly over the head. Involuntarily, Geralt almost lets out an embarrassingly loud moan but instead bites his lip to stop the sound from coming out. His back arches into the silk sheets and this feels like nothing else he’s ever felt before. If earlier today was an appetizer then this was the main fucking course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Geralt frees one of his hands from Jaskier and reaches for the bedside table where he pulls out lube and looks up at Jaskier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me,” He says and Jaskier nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt suddenly spins Jaskier around, picking him up and pushing him onto the sheets so now he’s on top of Jaskier and Yennefer lays behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need condoms?” Geralt asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m invulnerable,” Jaskier says with a laugh, “so no, not tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His knees are on either side of Jaskier’s thighs and when he lubes up his finger, he watches as Jaskier’s eyes dilate with want. It has been a while since Geralt has had real sex. Shockingly, the emotional intimacy needed for intercourse didn’t come easy to him. With one hand Geralt grabs Jaskier’s shoulder, kneading it and watches as the alien relaxes. Then he slides his first finger into Jaskier easily, going deep without much resistance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier moans and tilts his head back, mouth opening wide in supplication. He rocks his hips up a bit and looks Geralt in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More,” he says, “you literally can’t hurt me Geralt, I’m not some schoolgirl here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hmmms and adds a second finger, twisting and pulling Jaskier open, and the man practically turns to putty in the bed. Geralt’s cock is hanging down between them, and he moves lower, allowing his erect cock to rest on Jaskier’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Geralt, MORE!” shouts Jaskier, almost angry now and Geralt obligingly adds a third finger which makes Jaskier moan even louder, his fingers finding purchase on Geralt’s back. He is clawing in hard enough Geralt is sure there will be bruises tomorrow but he can’t complain. He wants these marks, these claims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For just a moment Geralt stops pulsing his fingers and Jaskier looks at him with such impatience in his eyes that Geralt almost staggers back in shock, “If you don’t fuck me right now I will find a way to make your life a living hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Geralt says and then gets into position, bracing himself on Jaskier’s chest as he immerses himself fully into the other hero. Geralt can feel Jaskier stretching and he feels so tight on his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt draws back before pushing forward again, creating a steady rhythm and he can feel Jaskier’s thigh muscles as he is moving back and forth. One of Jaskier’s hands slip to Geralt’s hip and now Jaskier is guiding him, telling him where to go, saying, “Deeper Geralt, gods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly find a rhythm, Geralt going out far enough that his cock is almost lifted out of a Jaskier before plunging back in, hard. Then are moving, in, out, in, out, and Geralt feels like there is liquid metal in his veins like whatever powers give Jaskier his strength and speed are filling him up just as he is filling up Jaskier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Jaskier lets out a moan and looks as Yennefer, heady and wanting at the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yennefer,” Jaskier says, “come here. I think you deserve something nice after all the work you’ve put into making this happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yes Jaskier,” Yennefer says and makes he way over to Jaskier who, even while Geralt is still within him, manages to focus enough to lift Yennefer up and help her position herself so she is practically sitting on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even mostly obscured, Geralt can hear Jaskier say, “I have superstrength so for once, let me do all the work here and you can simply let go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, let me know if I am putting too much pressure on you,” Yennefer says and then lets her body go a bit more relaxed, Jaskier’s left arm holding her back up while his right helps cushion her body from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He begins to lap at Yennefer’s clit, tongue open and wide at first and then darting skillfully into her folds. Geralt feels, if it’s at all possible, more blood rush to his cock and he continues to pound into Jaskier as the man eats out Yennefer and tweaks at her nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shifts the angle so now it’s a steady roll of his hips and Jaskier lets out a long moan of, “Geralt,” against Yenenfer’s cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Geralt wraps a hand around Jaskier’s erection and pulls long and slow, and then all at once, Jaskier is coming onto Yennefer’s Chest and Yennefer is coming onto Jaskier’s face and Geralt is coming inside Jaskier and his vision goes white for a moment. White-hot pleasure courses through his veins and Geralt lean back, coming out of Jaskier with relief and for a few moments he continues pushing in and out then slowly exists Jaskier as the other man keeps eating out Yennefer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer is moaning, low and soft, the way Geralt knows and Jaskier moves her so she is laid back on the bed, still shaking from her first orgasm and he moves once again down to her clit. Geralt moves to kiss Yennefer, stealing the moan right off her lips and kisses her softly, occasionally nipping at her neck or jawline until Jaskier makes her cum again. Yennefer moans against Geralt’s mouth and leans back then, sweating in the low lighting. Geralt can still see come leaking out of Jaskier but they are all satisfied. Jaskier leans into Yennefer’s left and Geralt into her right and he says, “That was fucking amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You felt so good,” Geralt says, “so perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer smiled, “That was certainly everything I had hoped for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t felt this way,” Jaskier says, “in forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Geralt turns and they look into each other’s eyes. Jaskier has the most gorgeous blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Jaskier yawns and looks at Geralt, “You know what I’d really like right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hmmms in response. Yennefer is already sitting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fucking shower.” Then he gets up and heads towards the ensuite bathroom. When he reaches the door he turns around and looks at them in askance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, are you two going to join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are out of the bed before Jaskier even finished the sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is woken up the next morning by the sound of the door slamming open. Geralt is sitting up and holding a sword that he kept next to the bed between one blink and the next. Next to him, Jaskier begins to stir, yawning, and stretching out his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt looks for an intruder but instead sees Ciri at the foot of their bed, jumping up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” She says and Geralt thanks every god in existence that Jaskier and he had showered and gone to sleep each in a pair of sweatpants. Yennefer was wearing a robe but Ciri at least was used to Yennefer being around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be The Crimson Avenger,” Ciri said, “When we got home last night Eskel said you were here and I wanted to meet you but Lambert told me you were busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt glares at his daughter. She knew exactly what she was doing. Ciri continues unabashed while Jaskier slowly grows redder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vesemir just made breakfast and I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to come and wake you guys up!” Ciri said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt took a deep breath in and counted to five. He smiled, “We’ll be right there, now please leave for a moment so we can get ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Dad!” Ciri said and practically skipped out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt groaned and practically threw himself back onto the sheets. He let the sword fall to the side of the bed. Ciri only called him Dad when she either was messing with him or wanted something. He assumed it was the former. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier looked at the sword cautiously, “I don’t remember that being there last night,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer smiled, pulling a dagger out of who knows where, “If he doesn’t have a sword on hand, then I do. We are never unarmed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier looked over at Yennefer, “So are we, a thing now? Is this a thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer laughed and got out of bed, searching for some slippers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt rolled his eyes, “Yes Jaskier, I would like for this to a ‘thing’ now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed two shirts, one navy and one white, and threw the navy one at Jaskier, “Come on, if we aren’t down there soon Eskel or Lambert is going to come up and God knows how that would go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier pulled the shirt over his head, “Who are Eskel and Lambert?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt paused, “Oh, I suppose you wouldn’t know. Eskel and Lambert are Satyr and Eris respectively. Ciri is Lioness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Jaskier said, processing this, “So you are all related?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Practically,” Geralt replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A family of heroes, I like it,” Jaskier said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Geralt were a more emotionally open man, he might have added something along the lines of Jaskier now being a part of that too but instead, the two of them walked through the manor to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddamn,” Jaskier said as they reached the kitchen, “I knew logically Geralt Rivia was wealthy but you are fucking loaded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer leaned over to Geralt and whispers, “He does know I’m the princess of an entire country right? What I wouldn’t give to see his reaction to the palace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt chuckled. Despite being an alien, it appeared Jaskier had rarely taken part in luxuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No swearing around Ciri,” Geralt said and pushed the kitchen door open. There, they were greeted with the sight of Vesemir, Eskel, Lambert, and Ciri all swiveling their heads around to look at them. It was a goddamn inquisition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert put her head in his hands, smiling like a shark as she said, “Have a nice night boys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier answered, “Shut up,” but his tone was playful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Geralt was steadily turning a fabulous shade of red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look!” Lambert cried, “Geralt is blushing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not!” Geralt snapped back, blushing furiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier laughed, pinching Geralt’s cheek as he scowled, “I think it adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri cooed, Vesemir grumbled and Jaskier grabbed himself a plate of pancakes. He fit in well here, Geralt thought, he fits well with his family. That thought warmed Geralt up from the inside out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Geralt is sitting down and eating he looks over at Eskel, “I thought you were in France,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was,” Eskel replied, “Yennefer sent me a message two days ago, she thought you were getting in over your head with Fringilla and needed backup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I was right,” Yennefer says, spearing a piece of pancake and popping it into her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt rolls his eyes but then Jaskier speaks up, “They seemed very organized. The mages that is. A lot of our enemies teaming up at once, think they have a team or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vesemir sighs, “Most likely. It was only a matter of time really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need a team of our own!” Ciri cries and honestly Geralt agrees with her. Well, he supposes now is as good a time as any. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking,” Geralt says, and every head turned towards him, “That we need a group of our own. One that we can dispatch to different issues and actually begin coordinating together. We all have our own cities and such but it would be nice to have a support system in place and be able to contact each other quickly whenever world-ending disasters occur. I’ve been working on these comms that we can call each other on and I’ve been scouting out potential headquarters locations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a busy bee Geralt,” Yennefer says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else could be on this team?” Jaskier asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt pulls out a small device and sets it on the table, turning it on. A hologram appears with a dossier of individuals. He hears Jaskier grumble about not noticing him picking that up on his way out of the room but elects to ignore it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s the five of us, Triss, The Shrike, The Wolf Queen, The Bear, and any number of heroes roaming around. It’s just a matter of bringing us all together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think there are more young heroes like me?” Ciri asks and Geralt nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know for a fact there are Ciri,” here Geralt brings up a picture of a young boy with dark skin and a long cloak, “This is Dara, aka Puck, the apprenticeship to Filavandrel Aén Fidháil, aka Oberon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees Ciri’s eyes light up and as he looks around the table he sees hope. Hope that they are about to have help in the crazy mission they’ve all undertaken, hope that soon none of them will be alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above all, there is hope that they will be together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would we call ourselves,” Julian asks, and Geralt smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he speaks he feels the threads of destiny forming around them, trying their story together and fitting likes pieces of a puzzle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Witchers.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had WAY TO MUCH FUN writing this, I don't care that I'm getting super into the niches types of fanfics, this is fun for me to write. Although, if you like, wouldn't hurt to let me know...</p><p>Shit, I might even write more in this universe if people like it enough.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>